The present invention relates generally to the field of a sliding sash for a fenestration assembly and more particularly to a secondary lock for a sliding sash. A sliding slash is moved between a fully closed and opened position to allow ingress and egress from a structure. A primary lock secures the sliding sash in a fully closed position.